A Strange Being
by crazyanimeidiotnumberone
Summary: Cackling like the mad man he truly is, he slide the blade, that was resting in his hand, through the young woman's pelvis.' She knew better than to fall for him, and yet she did. Rated for violence, language, and maybe adult themes in the future.
1. Prologue

Authors note: This is my first story and I would appreciate all your reviews and suggestions. I don't own the characters but the plot is mine.

Prolouge

"_Ugh…" The sound echoed through the sewer and out to the alley surrounding it._

"What is it sweetheart? Can't take what you dish out?" Laughter spilled out of the crude man's mouth. Stepping forward he grasped the throat of the figure slumped against the slimy wall that formed the hellhole people called a sewer. Hoisting it up he grinned.

A ray of light slide across the face of the soul containing being in pain. As the tyrant took in all the cuts and marks on the clearly female face his grin widened. "And to think, They said this would be hard. I guess even They can be wrong." Cackling like the mad man he truly is he slide a blade in his hand through the young woman's pelvis.

A gurgling sound tore though her throat as she felt the scrape of steel against her bone and flesh. Slumping forward she fell onto the demon that claimed to be a man before her. "Mmmm… To think that something as vile as you could taste so delicious." He commented before licking one side of his knife clean. "It's such a pity you're an abomination, otherwise I'd take you home for a little while."

Not standing to be insulted even more as she died the girl lifted her head to spit in the creature's face. Once her task was accomplished a small smile appeared on her watched the face of her torturer transform from a smirk to a snarl and smiled. Feeling the sting from his calloused hand as he slapped her across the face her smile stayed in place. _'It was worth it.'_

Pivoting on the heel of his foot the individual stalked out of the sewer and down the alleyway. The woman lay on the ground, left to bleed to death while surrounded in urine and other bodily substances.

Outside the alley an adult of about 25 walked by and stopped becoming stark still; his nose pointed slightly into the air. "Whoa! Where did that come from?" he commented as his feet immediately backtracked to the front of the alley. Following his keen sense of smell, the male strode down the alley and stooped in front of an entrance to the sewer. Taking another whiff of the air, he plopped down into the opening and followed the scent of what he now identified as blood.

"Holy shit!" Seeing the form of a woman on the ground he rushed forward to see if she was okay. The source of his curious smell seemed to have originated there. "Oh god…" Nothing could describe the state the woman before him was in. Her clothes were torn and every inch of skin he could see was covered in cuts, bruises, torn flesh, you name it. Looking closer he noticed that she was not human, but judging by her smell she was no demon either. Not really caring about her lineage, the man scooped the young creature up and carried her out of the sewer. Heading toward his house, he leaped from roof to roof hoping to save the poor thing in his arms.

"Doggie…" Looking down he noticed that piercing blue eyes were transfixed upon the dog-ears perched atop his head, before she fell completely unconscious. Picking up speed he rushed to his house. Kicking the door open he let out a fierce bellow. "Kaede!"

All right! Please review!

-crazyanimeidiotnumberone


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is the first chapter in my story and I would like to have several reviews please! I'm not new to this site so I know that if this story isn't on the first page anyone really reads it. But I'll keep updating so that it will stay on there as much as possible so that people will R&R for me. Thanks. On to the Story!!

Xx xX

**Chapter One**

_Golden eyes peered over the elder woman's shoulder. "Is she going to be ok,_ _Kaede?" Inuyasha worriedly questioned. Sighing, Kaede looked over to the hanyou behind_ _her._ "Aye, Inuyasha. She shall be fine." Afterward she returned to examining and bandaging the delicate looking young woman in front of her. _'How is she still living?'_

"Inuyasha, please leave the room while I change her clothes. I'll call ye back when I'm done." The woman heard her practically adopted son scoff then sulk out the room. Chuckling to herself, Kaede cleaned and dressed the girl's wounds only to find that most had healed themselves already. _'I've only seen demons regenerate that fast. What is she?'_ Glancing down the body of the twenty-something-year-old lying on the table in front of her. As she took in the waist length, wavy, blue-black hair and curvy, yet slim body she searched for any demonic or angelic markings. None.

"Are you done yet, Grandma?" Inuyasha questioned, all the while banging on the door. Once again the 'grandma' sighed and answered the rude boy's question. "Aye, Inuyasha. I am. You may enter." Feeling more than hearing the door fly open, Kaede straightened out the few wrinkles that had made themselves at home on the girl's new clothing. The white sundress that was draped across the beauty's figure was the only thing available at such short notice for her. _'I wish that it wasn't so short,'_ Kaede thought to herself as she tugged the hem of the sundress down a little further. _'I just know Inuyasha will try to exploit the shortness of it.'_

"Remove ye hand Inuyasha!" Slapping the uncongenial appendage away from the young lady's leg, Kaede ushered him to the side of the table, just in case he came under the urge to look under the dress. "I'm glad she's ok. Although she looks a lot prettier now that she isn't covered in blood," Inuyasha commented as he thoroughly examined the girl's body. "Ye stop that now. 'Tis no time to be looking at her in that way. She's in a state of unhealthy," scolded Kaede.

"That's what you say, Grandma. But it is never the wrong time to appreciate the looks of someone as sexy as-" The comment Inuyasha was going to brainlessly make was cut short by a slap by none other than the ravishing young lady who he was speaking of. Mumbling to herself, she slowly propped herself up and opened her sparkling aquamarine colored eyes and peered at the insufferable moron who was disturbing her when she had started to awaken. "Quiet down. I have a terrible headache," she said to the clearly hanyou man next to her.

_'Oh my fucking god,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Her voice was like ramen to him. It was indescribable; light and heavenly, but low enough not to hurt his sensitive ears. "What's ye name, youngster?" he heard Kaede asked. As eager as he was to know the answer to that question, Inuyasha hoped he didn't show it. Alas, it appeared he must have if the look she was giving him made any innuendo to that. "Kagome," the celestial voice replied, "and, where am I?" Kagome inquired.

"Ye are at the Iwasaki residence. Inuyasha found you in the sewer. Ye looked like ye were beaten," Kaede explained while looking at Kagome. Suddenly registration dawned on the young woman. The sewer. The blade inside her. Him. _'Oh my god. He found me down there? How am I still alive?'_ Feeling around for the slit where the knife had imbedded itself Kagome's fingers brushed across stitches. "You stitched my wound back together," she said in amazement. No one had ever cared for her enough to even give her a place to stay, and here these people had saved her life.

"Well what did you expect us to do? Leave you to die in the streets? Feh. That would have been a waste of a good female!" Inuyasha shouted while puffing out his chest and crossing his arms over it. "Besides, I was the one who saved you anyways," he complained. Kagome couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face at the look this 'Inuyasha' made. Then her gaze traveled to the old woman the hanyou had called Grandma. She was clearly shaking her head at Inuyasha's antics. Giggling slightly, Kagome slowly raised herself up all the way and moved to get off the table when a clawed hand prevented her. "You should stay lying down for a while. I don't know much about a lot of stuff, but I'm not ignorant to injuries. I know enough about then from first hand experience," Inuyasha said in a, surprisingly, knowledgeable and honest voice.

The grin that was on her face transformed into a soft smile once she heard the concern in his voice. "Thanks, but I'll be better off if I got some blood moving around my body," she said while wiggling her toes. "My feet are starting to fall asleep." Beaming slightly, Inuyasha removed his hand from her shoulder, where it had landed to stop her departure, and stepped back. "Well, it's your funeral. I saved you once, but that doesn't mean I'll do it again!" he exclaimed as he strutted to and out of the door that was across the room. Shaking her elegantly formed head, Kagome returned her attention to Kaede who was looking at the door where the half-demon had departed.

"Well, now that he is gone, ye can get up can't ye child?" Kaede questioned playfully while smiling at her. "Oh! Yes, yes I can," Kagome commented while standing up and squirming around a little in order to start the circulation back up in her legs. "Um, I never heard your name. I mean, I was awake for a while and heard you say his name, but he never mentioned yours. Only that you were his grandmother." Chuckling, Kaede answered the young woman's question. "Kaede is the name I was given at birth, but I am not that youngster's actual mother. I took care of him with his father once his birth mother died." A sudden sad look crossed Kaede's face when she mentioned the mother. Curious, but not wanting to pry, Kagome smile softly and thanked the woman for saving her. "I really must get going though," she said then started heading for the door that in her mind had a large 'Exit Through Here as Soon as You Can!' sign above it.

"No, no. Ye should stay here for a while. The Iwasaki's have plenty of room in this mansion they claim is a house." Kaede stated in a no-arguing sort of way. As Kagome started to decline she was hit with just whose house she was living in. Iwasaki. This wasn't **the** Iwasaki's house, was it? Oh god, she hoped it wasn't. If it was that would mean that she was found half-dead in a sewer by one of the heirs to the most famous and the largest company in all of Japan. _Iwasaki _owned everything from computers to the majority of the stock market. They were a business company who owned a bit of everything but had an expertise in automotives. Airplanes, cars, trucks, trains, jets, you name the mode of transportation and they manufacture it. Actually, Kagome herself owns one of their superb cars. _'Uh. Make that had. Stupid asshole. Blowing up my car and all.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"I'm sure ye are aware who they are and fully aware that there is more than enough room for ye to stay a few days at this house. And before ye protest I would like to inform ye that our body guards would happily drag ye back to this house for ye to stay here," she explained calmly as she watched the girl's face display her emotions and want to leave. "Now, come this way and I shall show ye to your room." Taking the clearly baffled and scared woman's hand, Kaede began to lead her out the door. Yet, as soon as it swung open a blur of silver, red, and black was slammed into it, ripping the door off its hinges.

"You what?! How could you invite another person into This Sesshoumaru's domain? I demand to know what drug you were influenced by to even consider such an act. Do you even know this person you have brought here? No. You don't. They could be some killer or rapist that was on the street!" roared an unknown being from down the hall. Kagome could hear the dangerous growl that this being was emitting from where she stood on the inside of the doorway. A sigh emerged from the elder woman next to her and Kagome turned to see her eyes closed, head swaying from side to side in a nod of disapproval. "Here they go again," she muttered just loud enough for the girl to hear her.

"Hey, now, Sesshoumaru. It's not like I just picked out someone and brought 'em home! They were hurt!" Inuyasha protested, trying to save his hide from the rampage his half-brother was sure to go on. Snarling in his direction, Sesshoumaru advanced on the younger sibling. "It is no concern of mine if someone is injured. I am not a charity service who takes in every sob story that happens in this world. I want this person thrown out of this house immediately!" he snarled. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. If the demon laid eyes upon the girl that Inuyasha had brought in he wouldn't say that. Even he had a sex drive, although it might be rusty from its lack of use.

It astounded him how idiotic Inuyasha could be. Really, how much sense does it take to understand that you don't bring strangers into a house? Five-year-olds know this! Sesshoumaru was pissed beyond reason. He had seen his younger brother come out of the room that was now missing a door and Inuyasha had immediately went into a frenzy about this person he had seen and brought home that was 'hurt'. How completely and utterly ridiculous. Sesshoumaru stopped in front of the room without a door as he glared down at Inuyasha, completely oblivious to the occupants who could clearly see him from the doorway.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. Standing before her was the most exquisite man she had ever seen. Well, actually, if the markings were any indication, he was in fact a demon. A beautiful, tall, and clearly dangerous demon. He had to be at least 6'6" by the look of him. Long, silver hair reached to his waist and looked like starlight had been kneaded through it, for some strands shined like the stars that light the heavens. A white dress shirt was draped over his torso, which she could tell was well toned even through a shirt that wasn't designed to flatter such a feature. Black slacks covered the lean legs that held the demon before her in a perfect stance: back straight, shoulders pulled back until even with his neck and chin held high. His voice had struck something inside of her; it was deep and rice, yet commanding and authoritative. It gave her the chills. He did, however, seems quite arrogant and more than a little uptight.

"Now, now, Sesshoumaru. You can't blame him for having a heart and bringing the girl here to be taken care of," Kaede stated as she walked slowly but surely over to the fallen Inuyasha and helped him up. "It's a female? I should have known. He would never have brought someone of the same sex to the house in order to heal them," Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Well, was she even in a state of unwell being?" he questioned doubtfully. One clawed hand ran through the length of hair than cascaded down the side of his face as he waited in a state of displeasure for an answer from the woman he considered a mother to him. "Aye, she was, and still is, in such a state. When she came I couldn't even see skin on her body that wasn't covered in blood," she explained to the demon before her. "Yea! So don't go throwin' me around like some rag doll that you got tired of you ass!" Inuyasha hollered toward the taller man.

Growling low, Sesshoumaru made a move toward his sibling before something in his peripheral vision caught his eye. Turning to the side to get a better look at the blob that had distracted him, Sesshoumaru's breath left his body without the consent of its owner. She was flawless. Blue-black hair flowed down her well-developed body to reach mid-thigh. She was about 5'10" and had the perfect shape: not overly curvy, but she still held the rolling curves that marked her as a woman. She was dressed in a sundress that he recognized as one from the closet of a housekeeper; it showed her long legs perfectly and he was silently thanking his father for forcing the help to live here. Her eyes were what captivated him though. Crystal clear aquamarine blue, and it was framed by long, thick eyelashes and gorgeously shaped eyebrows.

"As ye can see she has recovered well, but I would still like her to stay a while until one wound heals. Ye would be alright wouldn't ye, Sesshoumaru?" Kaede asked, not missing the look that Kagome received from the dog demon. Snapping out of the trance that this woman had captured him in Sesshoumaru replied to the question he was asked. "Yes. It's okay if she stays, but make sure she doesn't disrupt any of the employee's duties. I will not tolerate unfulfilled tasks due to a new being in the household. You will also need to show her around Kaede. If those requirements are met then she is free to stay here."

God, his eyes were gorgeous. Golden. Pure, molten gold. The magenta strips that slashed across his cheeks and wrists along with the blue crescent moon that rested in the middle of his forehead accented the beauty of his eyes. Suddenly Kagome realized what he had just said. She could stay. Although, his way of putting seemed almost cruel. _'I guess he isn't a warm and fuzzy puppy,'_ she thought to herself while she outwardly giggled. "What's so funny, huh?" Inuyasha yelled over at her. Clearing her throat Kagome regained her composer and said a joyful 'nothing'.

Kaede didn't miss anything. She saw the connection that the two had and she was sure Inuyasha had glimpsed part of it too. He strode over to Kagome and grabbed her arm, leading her over to Kaede. "She'll show you to your room," he stated as he released his grip on her arm. "Thanks, Inuyasha. So, you two are brothers huh?" she said, stating the obvious. Their eyes were the same; while Inuyasha's were darker you could clearly tell the relation. "Half." Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru replied at once. Not liking that they were in unison the brothers glared at each other from down the hall.

"Come, Kagome. 'Tis time to show ye your room so ye may rest. I'll bring ye some food," the older woman stated while walking down the hall. Kagome quickly followed, not wanting to get lost in the maze of hallways that made up the house. "Actually, I'd rather get a little tour of the house. I mean, if I have to use the bathroom suddenly it'd be nice to know where it was located. And knowing where everyone else is located could be a good thing, right?" Kagome asked, not wanting to have to lie down once again. Kaede considered this; she knew that the youngster didn't want to rest, but she needed it.

"Alright, but not the entire thing. I'll show ye the second floor; that's where ye will be staying while ye are here. Tomorrow I'll show ye the rest of the house," she stated to Kagome. _'Thank the lord!'_ Kagome praised in her mind. "Thank you very much, Lady Kaede." Not liking the way 'lady' sounded in front of her name Kaede corrected her. "Just Kaede, child." Confused, Kagome asked why. "Because it makes me feel old," grinned the woman.

Xx xX

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I would like to encourage all reviews!! I accept flames but don't expect me not to delete it. However, all suggestions are welcome!

I refuse to use Japanese along with English in a story. If I want to do it in Japanese I will but that isn't the case here.

Well it's 1:30 in the morning so whoever is reading this better appreciate it because I have stayed up this late just to update this darn fic!!

Grrr….


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hey! Here is the next chapter to the story! I hope that anyone who reads it likes it. It took about 3 days and it's 2:00 in the morning right now and I just finished! Well, enjoy!

Xx xX

**Chapter Two**

They had been walking for about ten minutes when Kaede suddenly stopped in front of large mahogany doors, causing Kagome to stumble into her. "Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention," she apologized quickly. "'Tis ok, child. This is Inuyasha's room. He doesn't mind people going in there but I wouldn't. Ye might get eaten by the mess," joked Kaede, as she started to move on down the hall. Laughing, Kagome followed, making sure to remember to stay clear of the 'carnivorous-room'. About 30 feet down the hall, a pair of dark ebony doors towered. Spirals of vines and leaves were carved into the wood, and Kagome couldn't help but stare. Kaede, noticing that Kagome had stopped, waited for her to finish examining the door; Kaede then noticed that someone else had entered the hallway.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" a deep, gentle voice questioned from behind Kagome. Caught off guard by it, Kagome jumped and squealed slightly before turning around to face the person who had frightened her out of her ravine. "Yes, it's gorgeous," Kagome quickly answered. She knew who this man was that had disrupted her; he owned the house that she would be staying in for the next few days. His eyes were shared by his sons, as was his silver hair. The moon on his forehead showed that he was a demon lord, just like the one on Sesshoumaru's, and the single slash across his cheeks accented his high cheekbones.

"Hello, Mr. Iwasaki," Kagome greeted, while bowing low to the business lord of Japan. Hearing a deep chuckle, she straightened herself and gazed, wide eyed, at the demon before her that look no older than 40, when in reality he was well over 3000. "Why hello, little one. And just why are you here in front of my library?" InuTaisho Iwasaki questioned the young girl who was, for some reason, in his home. "I was showing her around, Lord InuTaisho," Kaede stated, moving to stand next to Kagome. "Ah, I see. And just who are you young lady?" he questioned. "Kagome. Inuyasha found me and Kaede offered for me to stay," Kagome started to explain nervously. _'I completely forgot about him! What if he doesn't want some stranger in his house like Sesshoumaru?'_ Kagome's mind was reeling, hoping that she wouldn't get kicked out before she could come in.

"Kagome was injured and Inuyasha brought her to me. I offered a room to her for a little while. Ye don't have a problem with that do ye?" Kaede questioned, already knowing the answer. Lord InuTaisho had the heart of Inuyasha, yet the forcefulness of Sesshoumaru when it was needed; so Kaede knew that he wouldn't turn Kagome down. "Why, Kaede, what kind of person do you take me for? Of course this beautiful lady may stay here," InuTaisho feigned to be hurt while winking in the direction of Kagome, letting her know he was joking around. She giggled in return and thanked the lord of the house.

"Well, I really must be going to do some studying in the library. I'll see you around then, Kagome," he said, bowing then using his long legs to transport himself past the ebony doors. Kaede gently laid her hand on Kagome's elbow and turned her. "We need to continue on this was to get to your room," she said while shuffling of further down the hall, tugging Kagome beside her. Nodding, Kagome let herself be drug toward a medium sized door that was near the end of the extremely long hallway. "Here we are: your room," Kaede announced as she swung the door open to revel a four post bed with a dark blue comforter and off white walls. A decent sized dresser stood against the wall perpendicular to the bed and a closet was built across from the dresser. It was a quaint, homey guest room and by far the best room Kagome would ever have the pleasure of sleeping in.

"There are clothes in the closet and dresser that you are welcome to use. I'm not sure if ye will fit in them though. If not I'm sure we can find ye something from the other employees," Kaede explained, showing her the closet and dresser's clothes. "You don't have to. I'm sure that my clothes from before can hold me over until I leave," Kagome said shakily, not wanting to put anyone out. "Don't be silly, child; those clothes didn't survive the beating ye took. I have them thrown out! Ye couldn't even recognize what they were!" she exclaimed. "No arguing. I'll show ye to the kitchen now, we are about to eat supper."

Nodding, Kagome stood there speechless. Something had to be wrong with these people; they were giving, nice, considerate, and none of them seemed to take no for an answer! This was going to be either an amazing few days, or some of the worst ones in her life. "Before you show me the kitchen, do you think I can go to the bathroom? It's kinda urgent," Kagome blushed while saying. "Of course ye can! Ye don't expect me to leave ye to stand there and hold it do ye?" Kaede laughed out, "This way, child. It's right across the hall." Kagome quickly thanked her before rushing past and into the room across the hall, not bothering to knock or listen to Kaede telling her to stop.

Sesshoumaru was just stepping out of the shower, towel slung across his hips, when the door leading out of the restroom was slung open, and the young woman he had been admiring swooped in. Clearly, she had no idea that This Sesshoumaru was currently occupying the room she was interested in. _'Well, she is going to have to deal with the consequences of barging in on someone without knocking isn't she?'_ Sesshoumaru's beast silkily said in the back of his mind. _'This Sesshoumaru does not let just anyone see his body, beast. She does need a manner lesson, but it will __**not**__ be in the way you wish,'_ he growled to himself.

"Just what do you think you are doing in this room?" Sesshoumaru spoke, making Kagome jump and slowly pivot in her position to see just who had talked to her. _'Holy shit,'_ was what went through her head over and over again. Not only was the stoic Lord-of-the-West-soon-to-be standing naked with only as towel over himself in front of her, but also she had clearly offended him by intruding. _'Well of course he is offended! You just walked in on him taking a shower! Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _she yelled at herself, wishing that her body would be swallowed by the earth and she would never have to see this demon again. Unfortunately, her willing for something wouldn't help; as Sesshoumaru watched her face turn a deep red he stepped forward.

Apparently, while in her mind, Kagome had forgotten to keep an eye on the demon, for when she finally focused on the task at hand he was a foot away from her and carried a harsh look on his face. "Do you not know how to knock?" he questioned, dangerously low, "Well? Answer my question, woman," Oh no he didn't. He did not just address her as 'woman'. Kagome may have been in the wrong at this point and time, but she was still an intelligent being and would not be spoken to that way. "Of course I know how to knock. You don't have to be so rude about it though. We aren't in the 18th century or anything; you're supposed to call everyone by their names now a' days. Or have you forgotten that?" Kagome shot back at him, just as rudely as he had done to her.

How dare she? Did she not know who he was? How much power he held? He was insulted, astounded, and… excited. He was sexually excited by her straightforwardness and gaud to talk to him like that. It took every once of willpower in his body to not push her against the door she was standing in front of and ravish her. Not willing to show the reaction she had pulled from him, Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome. "I will address you as I please. You are not in the position to correct me. Now I demand to know why you have yet to leave this room to allow This Sesshoumaru to dress," He demanded while trying to hide his obvious 'affection' toward the young woman.

"I was shocked by the site of a naked demon that has a serious attitude problem!" Kagome explained while storming out of the bathroom, her need to use the room forgotten. Kaede stared at the flustered girl as she emerged from the bathroom. "Are ye alright, Kagome?" she questioned, worried about the girl. "I'm fine!" smiled Kagome while mumbling under her breath 'arrogant, asshole, sexy, built, stunning, obnoxious, yummy demon'. God, she couldn't even insult him without having to mention the glorious body she had just seen. Sure, he was wonderfully built, and sure, the delicious strips that were across his face and wrists also slashed over his hips, but he was still an obnoxious jerk who clearly had a stick up his butt. And if he didn't clean up his attitude all of the sexy stripes and abs in the world couldn't keep her attracted to him.

"Are ye ready to go to the kitchen now?" Kaede asked, worried about the female standing in front of the bathroom door. "Huh? Oh! Yes, I'm ready," Kagome beamed as she followed Kaede through the hall and down a flight of stairs. It was unbelievable how large the house was. The second floor alone could be a large hotel and it still had several more! The first floor was beautiful: tall ceilings, hardwood floor, paintings of the family and ancestors, along with a wall with drawings hung upon it that covered every inch of it. _'Must be something that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru did as kids, it looks to childish to have been done recently,'_ she commented in her mind.

"Kaede! Kaede! Shippo took my dolly!" cried a little girl about seven or eight. Leaning down, Kaede patted the youngster on the head and looked up to see a redheaded fox demon looking at the ground sheepishly. "Shippo, come here," she commanded gently. Shippo did as he was told and slowly walked over to the group of women that watched him. "Did ye steal Rin's dolly?" she asked. Guiltily, Shippo nodded his head and looked up at Kagome, hopping that she would take up for him. "Well, give it back to Rin," Kaede kindly stated to the young demon. Taking a small blond object from behind his back, Shippo handed Rin her dolly back. "Thank you Shippo," Rin said, wiping her teary eyes and hugged the redhead. Apologizing, Shippo returned the hug and then faced Kaede. "Who's the pretty lady?" he questioned with a grin.

"Her name is Kagome," Kaede smiled. Kagome bent down to see eye to eye with the adorable mini-demon and gave him a gentle smile. "Hi, Kaede is letting me stay here for a little while. Is that ok with you, Shippo?" Kagome asked. "Of course you can! Anyone as pretty as you can stay here as long as they want!" Shippo said happily before taking Rin's hand and skipping away with her. "Dinner is in a few minutes!" Kaede yelled after them, "They are not going to be there." Leading Kagome down a hall on the side of the staircase they came upon an open doorway that lead to a table that had eight chairs places around it with food being laid out. Sitting there amongst the rations of food was Inuyasha with a large bowl of ramen lain out in front of him.

"Yo, Kagome. You here for dinner?" Inuyasha said while shoveling ramen into his mouth. Completely shocked at the amount of food that could fit in his loud mouth, Kagome merely nodded while staring wide eyed. How could so much food fit in one half demon's mouth? "Well don't be shy, sit down," Kaede said while ushering her to a seat next to Inuyasha, "Eat, child. Ye wouldn't want to lye down with an empty stomach while trying to recover from your wound now would ye?" Shaking her head no, Kagome served herself some mashed potatoes, green beans, and a pork chop. "Why are you eating ramen, Inuyasha, when you have all this wonderful food in front of you?" Kagome asked, generally confused at his behavior. "I love ramen, that's why!" was the exclamation she received before he chowed down again.

Sesshoumaru strode into the room at the precise moment that Kagome lifted a forkful of mashed potatoes to her mouth, causing her to blush and lose focus on her potatoes, which happily made a home in her lap. "Ah!" she exclaimed while taking a paper towel and quickly scooping the offending food out of her lap and throwing it away, all the while getting redder and redder. Sesshoumaru simply arched a brow at her then took his seat across from Inuyasha. "Father will not be joining us tonight. He has a business meeting to attend to," Sesshoumaru stated to the table, "And I'm supposing that the two children will be eating before Shippo leaves later, am I correct?" he questioned Kaede. "Aye, that is correct, Sesshoumaru," she replied. Quickly, Kagome returned to her seat and proceeded to eat, keeping her eyes anywhere but on the full demon diagonal to her.

Sesshoumaru noticed how she refused to look directly at him and practically smiled inwardly. He could tell that she was just as attracted to him as he was to her, but she didn't seem to want him to know. Unlike most girls who whored themselves around him, she seemed to be headstrong and didn't take shit like that from men. Demon or human. It was one of the many qualities he liked in her, and he had only known her for a day. Eating his dinner, Sesshoumaru excused himself and headed upstairs to rest. It had been a long day for him: first the dumbass representative for the employee insurance company they used raised the price for their use, then Inuyasha brought home some random person, then he becomes attracted to that random person, afterward she walks in on his shower, and now his head pounded and he was ready for bed.

Once Sesshoumaru left Kagome let out a breath of relief before continuing with her food. Noticing that Inuyasha had left right after Sesshoumaru, Kagome glanced around to find the seat Kaede had occupied was empty. She was alone. Sighing she finished her dinner and headed upstairs.

Kagome changed into a pair of flannel pajamas and slipped under the covers, ready for the first good nights rest she had experienced in years. Shifting around to get comfortable, she laid on her side and drifted into the world of dreams that awaited her. Smiling she snuggled against the pillow at her side and whispered a prayer to God for a good nights sleep.

Kaede passed by the room that her guest was staying in a peeked through the door. She was already sound asleep, hugging a pillow to her chest. _'Poor child must have been tired,'_ she thought to herself while continuing down the hallway to her own room that was two doors down. _'Maybe I should have told her where Sesshoumaru's room is, just in case she becomes curious and goes in. I'll have to remind her tomorrow,' _Kaede thought as she too, put herself to bed.

The two children, Rin and Shippo, decided to spend the night over at Shippo's house, again. They had been back and forth all week and still hadn't had enough of each other. On the ride home they both thought about the new residence at Rin's house. Both decided that tomorrow they were going to find out everything they could about her, maybe she would even play with them! And with that thought they happily continued their playtime at Shippo's house.

Inuyasha finished brushing his sharp teeth and grinned into the bathroom mirror. A hot chick was in the house and all he had to do was make a move; this would be fun. He turned away from the mirror and headed back to the 'carnivorous-room'. Wading through the heaps of clothing and other unmentionables on the floor, he piled into his bed and passed out, thinking of a girl with black hair and aquamarine eyes.

Xx xX

**Author's note:** I know the whole guy/girl walks in on guy/girl in shower is over used but I had to put something in there. I thought it was getting kinda boring and that's not what I want. Well, R&R!


End file.
